CREEPY PARTY
by moonrabbitdance
Summary: After performing a ritual charm, a ragtag group of friends become trapped in a hellish school filled with ghosts, tongues, and a very snappy doll.
1. Chapter 1

EP 1. Fake a Smile

Slend: (fuck suck my life fucks. oh shit, here they come) (scribble scribble)

:D hey

Smile Dog: Hey we should do this charm

SHREK: WHAT A BOUT LUNCH

squidward: after

Slend: Let's do it. I cannot wait to get to do this charm. this charm sounds so fun and i think we'd all bond from doing this. Whoo!

froot froot: i wat INN.

LATER

smile: you gotta hold onto this flat stanely paper for dear life. or else we will break up

SHREK: why

slim: you gotta say "sachiko we beg of yuo five time.

SHREK: why

simile: the internet says so

SHREK: oh

Slend: I CANNOT WAIT TO DO THIS

ffroot froot: wait i dont have arms

smile dog: pretend

ALL:  
sachiko we beg of yuo sachiko we beg of yuo sachiko we beg of yuo sachiko we beg of yuo sachiko we beg of yuo

SHREK: now what- oh wait

(rumble rumble)  
earthquake: shit sorry

(rip stanely)

(rumblr rumble)

froot froot: FUCK

Slend: :( we gotta get out of here. I think pizza is in the building.

SHREK: let's dance this quaker oats away

sim le le: no

squidward: ah. im falling. hope spongebob is not down here.

(all fall)

froot: what just happened

smile: i think we-

squidward: WE FALL DOWN INTO THE HELL

SHREK: wHERE ARE WE

(Slend sees sign) h.. heavenly host? huh?

froot froot: weren't we just there?

Slend: No, that was in the canon fake au

SHREK: i wanna go home. my swamp miisses mee.

slime: whats that

froot froot: HOLY FUCK it's a person

(sees body on floor. white face big mouth no eyes)

Slend: Jeff.. jeffry. forgive me for what i do when i don't remember you

everybody but slend: what

Slend: (shit no one here watches cartoon network? ugh.)

squidward: whats that room over therw

spongebob: hahahahaha (in distance)

squidward: literally kill me

squidwarfd: just fuck me up

squidward: i hate you spongebob you always ruin heavenly host for me

SHREK: this feels like that one time i went to mordor

froot froot: WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT

SHREK: yeah.

GHOST: gihh it bahh

froot froot: WHEN DID YOU GO TO MORDOR

SHREK: i'm not telling you

GHOST: gihh it bahh

froot froot: YOU KEEP SO MUCH STUFF FROM ME AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT MUFFINS AND ONIONS

SHREK: (bobbing head back and forth) i... hate.. you (gasp)

GHOST: FUCKING LISTEN

(all turn their heads)

GHOST: gihh it THE FUCK bahh

Slend: give what back

GHOST: MY TONGUE

Slend: we took no shit

GHOST: BULLSHIT. look into my eyes

squidward: (STRAINS EYES INTO GHOSTS EYES)

(squidward and the ghost disappear)

squidward: X_X

(all) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

continue to ep 2 


	2. Chapter 2

EP 2 When I Was Alone

(Slend is laying on his bed, the year is 2010. flashback to this morning. Slend is all ready for school,  
listening to Cancer by My Chemical Romance, his favorite MCR song. He is in his personal heaven.)

Slenderdad: FUCKING SEND SLEND DOWN TO MY HOUSE

Slend: grrrrrRRRRRRRRRRR

(Slend goes downstairs)

Slend: yeah, fath?

SLENDERDAD: I TOLD YOU THE BUS WAS HERE I TOLD THE BUS TO WAIT THE SCHOOL KIDS INSIDE WANT TO THROW ME OFF THIS COUCH

sLEND: (under breath) mama, we're all gonna die

SLENDERDAD: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY

Slend: I love you, father. See you later.

Slenderdad: Goodbye.

(present time)

all: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

froot frootL: WHAt whY

Smilk: I CANNOT BELIEV THIS IS HAPPENENING

SHREK: I CANT BELIEVE SQUIDWARD IS FUCKING DEAD MY FUCKING FRIEND

(the lights flicker. they see faces in the brief glimpses of light)

Slend: Holy Hell.

SpongeBOB: HEY GUYSSS!

(all): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Sponge: what?

SHREK: why are you here/.?

Spongfe: well a couple of months ago i did the charm w/ jeffyy-

SHREK: THEN YOU DIED

Sponge: yes thank you (fucker)

Sponge: But wait! There's more! I did not kiss the bucket! I am alive in the bone.

Slend: so just jeffyy died/

froot froot: get your head outta yer ass, Slend mend.

Slend mend: what the fuck did you just say

: you sound just like your pop

Slend: :O

Slend: (Slend's face shatters. He jumps into a hole.)

(In the hole, he finds a doll.)

Slend: fucking friend. Some friend. shoulda eaten him when i had the milk.

Slend: Oh, also what's this

Doll: OVER IN THE COMFORTER

Slend: what

Doll: go to the INFIRMARY and get the god dam BLANKET.

Slend: oh (rude much)

froot Froot: so how's life been here, bobsponge?

Spongebob: it literally sucked i had to look at jeff's corpse for three months.

SHREK: I GUESS THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED CORPSE PARTY 3

(froot froot, smile, and spongebob, attempt to Slap SHREK. SHREK moves slightly to the left.)

BACK IN THE INFIRMARY

Slend: OK i got the blanket now what.

DOll: LOOK INSIDE IT LIKE SERIOUSLY DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING

Slend: wow that's so unsanitary

(acquired Crowbar)

Slend: what's this for?

Doll: TIME for another riddle!

Doll: IN A ROOM, A SERIES OF... STUFF?  
IN A BOX. DEMOLISH IT.

Slend: i bet this'll demolish my father's head reall good.

Doll: What's that mean

froot froot: SHREK LEAVE ME ALONE SPONGEBOB IS WAY COOLER THAN YOU

SHREK: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE FUCKING SAYING THAT. YOU KNOW WHAT

froot froot: what

SHREK: I'M RIPPING THIS PAPER

(SHREK rips charm doll paper)

SHREK: HAHA WHT R YOU GONNA DO ABT IT NOW ;)

Spongebob: U FUKIN IDIOT

froot froot: why

smol: if yuou lose your paper you wil perish!

SHREK: FUCK

froot froot: FUCK

spongebob: FUCK

me: FUCK

IN THE NEXT ROOM

Slend: So, ever since that day, he's just been a total fuck cabinet to me. And I don't know why.

Doll: It's not your fault. You were just a kid. whas the parade fun?

Slend: (sniff) yurp.

Doll: That's good. Now, the box?

Slend: O fuck. That is right.

Doll: it is over there i think

Slend: found it.

Doll: NO WAIT THATS NOT TH-

(Slend destroys the wrong box)

Doll: The box.

Slend: ... oh

Doll: it's that one right behind you.

Slend: Oh yeah. Yoink.

(Slend slams crowbar on box, smashing it to pieces.)

Slend: Ooh. A key. (boom)

Slend: what was that?

(sound from down the hall) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Slend: WOWOWOWOWOW

(Slend runs into the room, sees froot froot, smile, and spongebob standing in front of SHREK, looking shocked. SHREK looks shocked. Literally.)

SLEND: OHMYGOD SHREK ARE YOU ALRIGHT

SHREK: ...froooot...

froot froot: Yes, SHREK?

SHREK: I... i... lo-... love... y- X_X

froot froot: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPO0000!

continue to ep 3


	3. Chapter 3

EP 3: The Infinite Sadness

(flashback! to froot froot's first day of preschool. Snack time had just finished and little froot froot needs to take a loop. But he doesn't know how, as he was never trained).

froot froot: teacher i need to make lwoop lwoop.

teacher: yer and whadda i spose to do bow tit? *smokes pipe*

froot froot: uhhhhhhhhhh

VOICE: hey

froot: huh? (turns around)

(froot sees a kid who is big, green and has antennae).

KID: my name is SHREK. I know how to shit. I can teach you...?

froot froot: my name is froot. I would love that very much.

(a giant smile grows across the cereal box's face.)

(PRESENT DAY)

(the rain rolls down the painted on window sill and froot froot stares out at the nonexistant distance)

*All By Myself*

froot: *sniff* my friend... my best friend...

froot froot: *glances at SHREK'S body*

FROOT: WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

Slend: It's not okay, buddy. I won't bullshit you.

froot: FUCK YOU SMILE DOG WHY DID YOU HAVE TO USE THE INTERNET

smol: I DIDN'T FUCKIN NO\

froot: I BET YOU ORCHESTRATED THIS. YOU WANNA GET SHREK AWAY I KNEW IT

smile: no

spongebonge: NO fighting we gotta figure out the pizzle

Slend: plus you know how it went for naomi and seiko

silem: did you just break the fourth wall?

Slend: Yeah- oh uh. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

Spongebob: the wall is extended?!/

froot froot: lets go in

(everybody goes into the darkness. leading... DUN DUN DUNA outside!)

FROOT: YEHA WE ARE OUTTA HERE I CAN GO HOME!

Slend: wait what if it's just a projection like Spooky's?

froot: ima test

(froot froot runs towards the forest. when he reaches the edge, a electric shock is heard and he is blown back).

Froot froot: oh man my loops are singed.

solime: get back here

froot froot.: ok

Slend: hey there's a door over there!

Spongebob: oh man its locked.

Slend: (the ke shines in your pocket) i have a ke?

Slend: (lightbulb pops over head) Oh yeah! I have a key!

spongebong: good let's use the key on that door over there? see it? just put the key in and-

Slend: opened!

(they look out into the darkness, and as their eyes adjust, they make out a school wing that feels like the air is tighter. everyone's fight or flight instincts are really kicking in).

Slend: *teeth chattering* we.. we.. we gotta continue... on.

spongebob: i gotta pee

smell: so use the bathroom ya donk

spongebob: ok

(spongebob goes to the bathroom. the stalls are full of corpses).

spong: just fuck me up

froot froot: hey i hear a piano

Slend: must be coming from a room somewhere...

spongbobby: they were having a corpse party in the potty

Elims: go outside then

Spongebob Squarepants: you know what? i'm cancelling this bowel movement.

Fine: smile

Slend: hey where did froot go?

smi: yeah you're what?

sponge: FROOT

Slend: (GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSPPP)

Spongg: we should try to find him over there

(they walk to a door and bump into someone)

Slend: Egad! I feel a living lump!

Lacani: oh

Smil: state your intent, you pumpkin inhaler

L: i am here to find people

sponge: actually, i'm uncancelling this bowel movement. this shit's gotta go!

froot: use the bucket

sponge: ok

(spongebob squeezes his body until it looks like he will implode, then he jumps into the bucket and explodes with a defeaning scream)

sponge: all done :D

(everyone stands looking at spongebob in silence, with their jaws dropped)

Slend: hey where'd the doll go?

smile: what's that (points at bucket)

(Inside the bucket is a shard of glass, and a tiny cotton dress)

Slend: Oh. Fuck.

Slend: HELLLLLLLIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

continue to ep 4 


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Blanket is Lifted

(Previously on CREEPY PARTY)

Slend: HELLLLLLLIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...centric model is the one that gallieo said was the sun in the center of the universe

smie: welp, looks like you do know your science

Froot: even if that is bullshit

(present (3 seconds later))

Lacani: you gotta get your head out of the bone, max.

Soooo: also who and where

Lacani: i am here to find my sibiling

Slend: no i read it in a book, you gotta say it "Sib-ling"

(Lacani spawns a dictionary, tosses it at Slend's mouth. Slend eats it.)

Lacani: don't believe everything you eat, Slender Man.

Slend: Yea Yea Yea. We have to locate our favorite sugary treat.

Lacani: I think I have a clue. I found these papers, but I heard a voice say-

smileelims: I'll take that1! (Snatches paper) (Puts on glasses)

Smile: (skims all 5 papers)

Smile: Yep,. Looks like you got a guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... (Smile's faces droops and his pupils roll back).

Smile: Hey sponge...

Spongee: y..yeahh?

Smi: i think i got a craving... a cra...v... WhO liVeS iN a PINEAPPLE! uNdEr ThE sEa ! !

Sponge: fuck my life.

Slend: O shit! We must take our leave!

(Meanwhile)

Froot: (wakes up) w...here am i?

voice: (far away) looked at my kingdom i was finally there, to sit on my throne as the prince of bel-air

froot: HEY

voice: fuck (crashing sounds) shit!

Froot: um

voice: hey

froot: Who are you?

voice: i am the author. i am the ghost of the shell.

frrott: what did you write?

voice: the game knows

frot?: (GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPP) i see

voice: i am here to tell you something SCANDELOUS

frOOT: WhaT

voice: when you did the charm,you fucked up. you had to say it ten times in your head. you said it with your physcial mouth

froot: shit bit i knew it. I bet it;s my fault. I wanted INN. i could hVE BEEN CHEWING ON SOME pizza tacos RIGHT ABOUT NOW. instead i am in hell :((((((

voice: yurpstock

meanwhile

smile: I AM JUST SO FUCKING HUNGRY LET ME EAT YOU SPONGE

sponge: no

L: I HAVE SOMETHING TO REVEAL.

(all look at L)

L: My true name is Kizami. (shanks smile dog)

all: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

smike: gurgle gurgle... maybe there will be... sponge in the after... life.

SPONGE: I WILL NOT LET YPOU DIE. I NEED MY MONEY

all: WHAT

sponge: all right. the jig is up. the news is out. they finally found me.

smilk: here... in,.. my pocket...

(spongebob reaches into smile's pocket. he finds two cents)

sponge: are you fucking kidding me

Slend: hey what the fuck

(Kizami takes Slend)

sponge: YOU WERE ONLY GONNA PAY ME TWO CENTS YOURE FUCKING WORSE THAN MR KRAP

(smile heals himself with the crystal of unsealing)

(smile knocks sponge out)

smile: why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends?

sponge: (regains conciousness) i.. only wanted to kill squidward... bastard never played with me... after he was out of the picture... i just kinda winged it...

smile: (stabs sponge)

sponge: X)

smile: Now. Let's find out the shit! About this school!

(smile jump ups and high fives himself into a freeze frame)

continue to ep 5 


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The Shadow of the Past

Kizami: you got an eye. Slend, you got a eye. Keep it safe. Shithead.

Slend: Get the fuck away from me, you ass. What is your problem?

Kizami: I came here to find my sis. You killed her, didn't you? I miss my fish. I bet you killed her too.

Slend: wha

Kizami: prepare to die

MEANWHILE

voice: now go to the one who occupies your thoughts.

froot: my body is burning! my loops are singed again!

(froot gets teleported to the room where slend and kizami are)

MEANWHRITLE

Slend: why the fuck

Kizami: you know what. you're my sis now.

slend: dude are you ok/

KIZAMI: MENACE.

SLEND: WHY

Kizami: ever since i was a kid i kno no empathy. just like... your pop.

Slend: :O HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY POP

kizami: remember the parade? member you member. he said 'i'm leaving you'. I am a creature. I lied to him and told him you ate my hot dog, i cried so much, i WANTED THAT WEINER. so i told your dad you were a theif, and that is why he hates you. laughs evilly. :D

Slend: (struggles in chair) YOU FUCK

Kizami: ever since that day

kizami: i've eaten nothing but hot dogs. i just wanted to taste that golden hot dog. but you took it from me. i was... robbed. (a tear rolls down his cheek).

Froot: (materializes) WHAT-

(kizami immediately punches him)

(his loops falls out)

Slend: YOU PUNCHED THE LOOPS OUT OF HIS FROOT

(slend looks at froot)

Slend:HE PUNCHED THE LOOPS OUT OF HIS FROOT!

Kizami: what's this?... heh heh

(kizami eats froot's loop)

kizami: (low voice) follow your nose

froot froot: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (runs and accidentally unties slend)

Slend: (immediately gets up and punches kizami)

meanwhile

(smile runs to the old principal's office and looks through the files)

smile: wow some fucked up shit happened here what the fuck

(opens cabinet)

slimer: what's this (opens bag and sees one ring) WE'RE NOT DOING THIS CUT

smile: (opens bag and sees tongue) ew (ghost appears before him)

ghost: gihh it back

smile: this? here. (chucks the bag and runs)

ghost: thank you (fucker)

meanwhile

Kizami: ow

Slend: HA i gave you a wallop for making me papa hate

froot: (jumping around acting hyper) that's what you get for being a grand asshole

Slend (standing over kizami): so looks like you've been in the background of my life huh?  
answer this bub!

froot: why are you talking like that

slend: (whispered) just go with it

Slend: are you responsible for the disappearence of my mother as well? (screams in kizami's ear)  
HUH!?

Kizami: yea. anger makes you hate. hate makes you rage. rage makes you kill.

Slend: What did I DO to you? I don't even remember hot dogs. My taste buds only remember ketchup packets from that day.

froot: (jumps kizami)

Kizami: (moves slightly to the left)

kizami: playtime's over (stabs froot, kicks Slend's knee)

Slend: OWWWWWWWW WHAT THE FUUUCK THAT FUCKING HURTS

froot: ... i am,,, losing milk...

kizami: i got you right where i want you...

Slend: oh man.. I really wish I had a deus ex machina right now!

(banging on door)

ENTER PSAUCE

Kizami: FUCK MY LIFE (runs) you hAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME

Slend: come on i think i know where we can patch you up

froot: (white as paper) wh...re..e..

Slend: the infirmary

meanwhile)

Smile Puppy: ooh a bathroom! finally

(opens stall. sees SQUIDWARD on a noose)

SMILE: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

squid: O_O i'm not dead you fuck cut me down

SMile: WOWOWOWOW

meanwhile

(Slend is sitting on a crate. He is sitting in a confused, reflective position with a contemplative look on his face)

(flashback)

(Slend is a young boy. He is at the Parade with his father in the city. The marching band had just gone by and Slend cannot stop smiling)

slenderdad: i'm leaving you

MONTAGE

slenderdad: CLEAN MY TOES

slenderdad: FIX MY HEAD CURTAINS (bangs)

slenderdad: EAT MY SHIT FOR DINNER

Slend: what!?

slenderdad: i mean shoes. GODDAMMIT WHY DONT YOU BLEEZ ME EVERY TIME I SNIZ

(present)

Slend: hollo. you're patched up?

Froot: ye. but i'm goona be feeling this in the morn'.

Froot: hey what's that shiny thing on the ground?

Slend: I wanna see

Acquired [Custodian key]

Slend: hmm, this key is red, and if this is red... then-

froot: thaT DOOT FOOR DOOR THERE!

(they open the red door with the key. they see a small room with a tv on static. turn the lights off)

froot: TURN THE LIGHTS ON

Slend: hey what's this over here

(slend picks up paper)

slend: hheeeeeea..venly hossstt newspaper? Dated September 18th 2003

paper: well on the thirty year anniversary i look at the case once more. the children were murdered in the basement by Yoshikazu Yanagahori, a fucking monster. It seems like he did it, since his dad,  
the principal, was once loved, then a mental illness overcame him, it seems likely the same happened to him.

paper: Sachiko Shinozaki was the only survivor, and her testimony was what got Yoshizaku jailed for life. But what if he didn't do it? I mean hear me out? He was nice. I'm not nice. Maybe I did it,  
NO WHAT I DIDN'T DO IT WTF AM I THINKING

paper: Sachiko said in her testimony that they were lined up and killed in order and the official cause of death... was death. They lost their tounges. I tried to find Sachiko to interview her, but it's like she dropped off the Earth. Maybe she got abducted. Who fuckin knows.

Slend: (weep) froot, man, i wanna go home.

froot: mee too, this place sucks shit. hell is where we are. (weep) it's my headcanon

meanwhile

smile: i can't find a bucket so i'm gonna lift you up and you untie it

squid: sighhhhhhhhh

(the deed is done)

(smile sees something on the ground)

paper: doll's notes

doll's notes: one step west ten step north

smikeL: ok

(1 step 10 step)

smim: what's on thiss

squid: it's a pocketwatch key. i had a nice pocketwatch... before spongebob fucking wrecked it.

smileblr: this looks familiar

(squid sees a gumball machine)

squid: it goes here (jams key into machine)

both: a new room

both: you owe me a so-da

squid: put the ge ko in the trash can

smile: (wipes tear from eye) ah ehe hehe that's good. now let's go explore this room

(put winder in, room downstairs forms)

Silmile: did you feel that

(they go through a locker room and out into the freezing cold rain. there is a pool, but it is NOT summer ready)

both: ew

smile: squid go back inside. i don't want you to get wet.

squid: i'll come if you call me (exit, pursued by a ghost)

smile: (walks around pool) pump room, dam it's locked

smile: ooh hey (aquired [pump room key])

(splish splash)

smile: huh? OH FUCKIN DAMNIT

(runs back to locker room, squid is gone!)

smile: (runs back outside and leaps into pool)

smile: gimme your tentacles!

smile: huh! this pool's not for fun! we're gonna die!

squidward: fuck man i thought I heard you calling me, and i slipped

smile: oh

squidward: let's go back in

smile: no

(checks out pump room, turns red valve with mouth)

smile: i'm a good boy

(finds tongue in empty pool)

meanwhile

Froot: slend i need to sit down. i'm feeling woozy.

(froot slips into dream)

SHREK: dude. i'm going. to dieeee.

froot: SHREK NO

SHREK: sorry for that argument. i need to grow the fuck up. lemme tell you about mordor.

froot: KISS ME

SHREK: what

FROOT: I WANT TO KISS YOU BEFORE YOU DIE

SHREK: I don't feel that way about you X)

(froot wakes up) what the hell kinda dream was that

Slend: you were out for 60 seconds.

meanwhile

(smile and squidward walk imto the hallway)

ghost: gurgle gurgle

smile: hey ghost. i got your tongue

ghost: oh shit thanks

other ghost: do you hahh my ton

squid: sorry no

other ghost: grrrr

Morishige: HERE I AM, I have your tongue i found it in some random corpse's intestines.

other ghost: fuck yes (both ghosts dissolve)

squid: who are you?

morishige: I am only making a special appearance. I saw a desk that said "Meet up in 1-a"  
gotta go now, update on liveleak (points at phone) (exit)

(rumblr rumble REUMBLER RUMBLR)

MSILE: SHIT THIS EARTHQUAKE IS MASSIVE

SQUID: FUCKMAN EATH STOP EATING BEANS

(fade out)

(fade in)

(smile dog and squidward wake up to see they are in their normal classroom. it is afternoon,  
and the smell of pizza tacos comes in from down the hall)

squid: are we HOME?!

smile: pizzadalf? :D this feels real! all of this. lo

squid: i can see out there! the blue sky, the bright green grass, the flowers...  
i can see clearly now the rain is gone...

smile: hold on what the fUCK IS THAT

(sees big gaping hands on floor with eyes)

Yuki Kanno (aka other ghost): You are not out of the woods yet-

SQUID: I WANT MY FRIENDSSS$SSS

Yuki: You cannot have them. They will become angry and vengeful like me. There is one way though. Go back and appease the rest of the ghosts

squid: fuck that-

(smile punches squid's arm) we'll do it. What happened to you anyway?

Yuki: (grabs smile's hand)

smile: ow

(fade out)

(fade in)

(smile wakes up, laying on the floor, he sees 3 children on the floor)

Smile: i have sleep paralysis.

(a man walks over and puts a blindfold on each kid, including smile)

Smile: whoa so i guess i'm living her thoughts, hope i'm safe.

(smile begins hearing unearthly sounds of death, stabbing,screaming)

Smile: dammmnnnnnn arghhhhhhhhhhh that sounds horrbile

frown: oh wait i'm next :((((

YOSHIKAZU: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sachiko: lifts blindfold (lifts blindfold)

Smile: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HOW THE FUCK WHY THE FUCK

SMILE: THIS RAISES SO MANY QUESTIONS OMG

Sachiko: hehe (snip snip snip snip snip)

smile: here it comes... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

paper: come back next time for the scoop of a lifetime! it's gonna be so awesome omg

continue to ep 6 


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The Final Countdown

(flashback to 2 months before the start of the series. spongebob has been missing for a week.  
no one cares about jeff. smile knows the truth).

smile: let's check if anyone commented on my real life fan fiction

(sees another notification from his favorite online author, Naho

intro to post: school's crap, sit on your ass, do this, do that. IM NOT HIGH!

slime: good advice now lets read "sachiko ever after" get a flat stanely paper and rip it apart with some friends. say 'sachiko we beg of yuo' for how many people are there in your heads then rip stanely.

POSSIBLE EFFECTS FOR DOING IT WRONG: you fall into the hell.

smile: (sees a like from xX_ripped-pineapple69_Xx) i bet sponge did this... heh heh

smile: (does charm with scott baio)

(both fall)

scott baio: where are w- (gets shanked)

scott baio: woopsie X_X

smile: SPONGE!

sponge: wat

smile: uh! oh, uh. I need your help. I need to kill all my friends. they called my hair 101 dalmations with an ahoge

sponge: oh fuck no. i feel your pain

sponge: but wait! there's more! get out and get squidward to come down here and you got a deal.  
Oh and take this! let it be a light when all others go out

sMile: hell yea (recieved [Crystal of Unsealing])

smile: ok but first i gotta make friends with him

sponge: here use this (gives him everafter stones) _ _ _ _ _ _ _ gave it to me

smile: nice (goes back to earth)

(next day)

smile: hey squidward your clarient rocks

squid: :DD

(also flashback to second grade smile came to school literally forgot his pants + underwear)

SMILE: OH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!

(present)

squid: (socks smile dog)

smile: OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR

squid: tell me one thing: do you actually think my clarient rocks?

smile: nah not really

smile: ohhhhh ooohhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I JUST SAW THE WORST SHIT

squidward: WHAT WHAT

smile: ok so you know the girl with the red dress?

squid: no

smile:

smile: well there's a girl with a red dress, and I saw a newspaper that said a guy named Yoshikazu killed three kids but the girl with the red dress was the TREU PERP. SHE FUCKING LIED SHE LIFTED THE BLINDFOLD AND TURNED MY EYE TO SOUP

smile: also her name's Sachiko

squid: Oh. My. Glob.

squid: so what do we do now?

Yuki: go back

squid and smile: ok

(squid and smile do a battle pose, high five and JUMP INTO THE HELL HOLE)

(back in hell)

SMIle: i can't believe we're back here

squid: it's like we were here yesterday

smile: you were YOU WERE

Yuki: here

(aquired [Marble Statue])

(smile and squidward walk for a while)

smile: whoawhat's that

(aquired [Slend's student id])

squidward: niceOMHMYGOD LOOK

(smile and squid look foward, across a gap in the floor is FROOT AND SLEND)

all: ,':D

Slend: whats UP!

squid: here (tosses id)

Slend: (almost drops it) thank

smile: here (chucks marble statue, FRoot catches it perfectly)

froot: so what have you been through

smile: i saw THE DEATH

Slend & smile (coincidentally same time) kids were murdered

Slend: by Yo-

smile: SACHIKO

Slend: what

smile: oh yes the real killer is literally 7

Slend: i've seen that girl witht the red dress before. How the fuck? Why the fuck?

smile: my point exactly.

froot: so what now?

squidward: ooh look at that (pentagram pops up on floor)

Slend: let's split up

(Slend and froot)

froot froot: Slend man i've gotta good feeling about this. like we're nearing the end

Slend: yeah. Hey does the school look different? Like the floor is pink now.

froot: yea- whoa!

(Yuki appears)

Yuki: the school looks different because it's falling apart. Your arrival disturbed the closed spaces.  
If you ever wanted to get out alive, now is your chance.

froot: nice

Slend: wow look there (aquired [Smile Dog's glove])

froot: ooh and a phone (Yuki has left by now)  
Slend: Ooo

(slend picks up phone, sees gross corpse photos)

ew

froot: play the video

(in video)

Morishige: wow this corpse looks gross holy fuck is that Mayu oh shit :(((  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (jumps out only real window)

(end video)

Slend: what;s the video

froot: you don't wanna see

-meanwhile-

smile: EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK (EVERYWHERE) THERE'S A CORPSE, A LIMB TO HOLD ON TO

squid: no singing

squid: ooh look it's the library i wonder if they got any first editions

smile: a note!

(smile reads note)

Smile: (internally) i hope i dont turn into a sponge eater again.

smile: (gasp) PAY DIRT!

(Naho's note): haha i put the wrong instructions on purpose

smile: SCANDELOUS

squid: god dammit i just wanna go in this library

(they go in, Naho is standing right there)

Naho: h-

SMILE: OHMYGOD FUCVKING I WAMT YOUER AUTOGRAPH

Naho: you are dopes. I write for occult feaks like you. I have a job. I fucked it up intentionally.  
But it's your fault cause you don't fact check HAHAHAHAH

Smile: but wait! You killed your lover (he's 38 wtf)

Naho: ! HOLY BALLS NOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (THROWS UP BLACK SMOKE AND FLYS AROUND IN THE AIR)

squid: (mutters) Don't smoke it's a joke

naho: X(

(baby statue appears)

smile: grab (aquired [baby statue])

-meanwhile-

(Slend and froot wander into the science room)

Slend: i wonder what clues we'll find

froot: what's under this (grabs sheet in shape of human)

Slend: No don't touch that i think we should leave!

froot: lift?

Slend: No, leave!

froot: ... i'd rather lift (lifts)

kizami ANATOMICAL MODEL: HERE THE FUCK AM I! (grabs froot)

FROOT: OH NO GIVE ME BACK

Kizami: now that i got you right where i want you (piece of muscle slides off) i've been training for this my whole life. time to change into my FINAL FORM

(kizami changes into a hot dog with a dirty chainsaw)

(froot manages to wriggle free and he and Slend run down the hall chased by Kizami)

Kizami: COME BACK I WANT TO "HOT DOG" YOU...

Sachiko: (appears and has yoshikazu bonk kizami on the head)

YOSHIKAZU: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Kizami melts into the floor with fire)

Slend: whoo, tha- OH WAIT RUN

(sachiko starts to chase them)

FRoot: FUCK

Slend: (running)

froot: IS SHE STILL CHASING US

selnd: PROBABLY

froot: check

slend: (looks behind) no

(child's laughter emits through the air)

Slend: fuck i wanna go home ;(

froot: hey we ended up outside

principal: AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHH

froot: hey it's like the matrix

Slend: let's try something (climbs over fence)

froot: SLEND NO

Slend: (grabs key from principal when he falls again)

Slend: time to climb

(they climb stairs and end up at the principapl's door)

Slend: holy FUCK ANOTHER TONGUE (aquired [Sachiko's tongue])

froot: let's meet up with the others

(in 1a)

smile: take this. i think you might need it or something idk (aquired [baby statue])

squid: let's hurry up. i think mac and cheese was for dinner tonight

froot: ooh can i have some when we're done?

squid: you know you're never allowed back at my house right?

Slend: we gotta go to the infirmary

(they split up)

(infirmary)

Slend: (puts baby and marble statue on podiums that just appeared) boom

(Slend and froot notice the sound of a pen writing)

froot: WHOA GHOST PEN

diary: 7/19/1953 - Today is Sachi's 7th birthday. We're going out for dinner.  
I hope she likes the cat doll I bought her. Dear diary (later in the day), i appear to be dead. I was getting ready to leave school and the principal pushed me and said it was an accident. bastard.

7/21/1953 - i am.. losing my mind..

so alone... so..

Sachi is my pride and joy. She'd do anything for me. Kill more.. bring m e... m o r e.. MOAR

7/23/1973 - why tf sachiko is no longer killing for me but because she likes it... smh

9/18/1973 - Sachi brought me three adorable children today. I am no longer alone.  
She doesn't recognize me anymore... but i still love hetr with all ym heart...

11/18/1975 - the school's closed. and the principal killed himself. Fucker deserved it.

Slend: wow

froot: look at thee floor (points at plush cat doll)

Slend. O.M.G. (aquired [black cat plushie])

froot: hey can we go back to the principal's office? I saw a strange door

Slend: tubular

(back at the principal's office, they inspect the door, and there is a ladder leading to darkness)

froot: hey i have an idea, let's go down there!

Slend: why would a Japanese school have a bomb shelter? Were they even involved in the Cold War?

froot: man i don't know. i only listen in science class

squid: wow this door has a bunch of religious symbols on it.

smile: let's go in (KICKS DOOR OPEN w/ NON EXISTENT LEGS)

smile and squid: i wonder what's in her-

(sees Ayumi and Ms. Yui)

smile and squid: (backs out of room)

Ms. Yui: (muffled) STAY STRONG

smile: that was odd

squid: now how are we gonna get over that hole

smile: let's float

(even in the fiction world this takes place in, that doesn't work)

(they fall in a hole)

(smile and squid wake up in the bomb shelter)

squid: i think something broke my fall (aquired [Sin tape])

smile: so many gumball machines, so little quarters...

squid: i think the doll's notes said left left right left left

smile: okay

(they do it wrong and fall)

squid: don't even think about killing me off just yet. you already DID IT ONCE.

(they do it again correctly)

-meanwhile-

Slend: oh my fuck. a bucket of tongues! god damn now i'm starting to hate my own tongue

froot: I HEAR A NOISE GET UNDER THE TABLE

(they get under the table and Yoshikazu enters and screams and takes Taguchi out)

Taguchi: AHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RRRRRAHHHHHHRRR

(drops SHREK's body next to the table)

(SHREK' body is literally facing froot, with his eyes looking right at him)

froot: arfhhghhhhh. grrrr. wahhhh... uuuuuuuuuuuu u_u :,(

Slend: be quiet for just a few seconds. It's not okay...

froot: FUCK THAT

Yoshikazu: (takes SHREK's body away)

froot: where is that lil fuk taking SHREK? IMA FIND OUT

(froot runs away)

Slend: (sigh)

Slend: (chases froot, runs into smile and squid)

Slend: whoa, froot is losing his loop. Have you seenhim?

smile aND SQUID: no

froot: fuck me up where is he.

(sees room and goes in)

froot: what's this?

Slend: let's go over here.

(YUKI APPEARS)

Yuki: hey NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO FINISH THIS

Slend: what about froot

Yuki: oh dont worry about him he's fighting his own spoiled milk right now

Yuki: also you should totally go in there (but save first)

smile: what was that last thing?

Yuki: nothing (just save damnit)

squid: ugh just grab the fuckin candle

(They go into the room and... Sachiko digs herself up)

Sachiko: it's the final countdown.. hehe. NOW LEAVE

smile dog: no

Sachiko: LEAVE DAMNIT (goes up to slend w/ some scissors)

Slend: look you gotta stop killing. it's fucked up. move on to the next realm.

Sachiko: do you want me to stab you? cause that's how you get stabbed

Slend: okay. no more games. (tear rolls down cheek) It's time you knew, guys. (erase erase)

all: whoa..

Slend: i feel like shit somedays. my mother is gone, my dad's a fuck cabinet. he doesn't care about me, but do i let that affect me? yeah! he's an ass, but i should move on, cause i don't need him. i'm beautiful on my own

[SLEND HAS EARNED THE POWER OF SELF RESPECT]

Sachiko: what are you talking about

Slend: give it to me guys

(Hands Sachiko [Black cat doll])

Slend: give it to me guys

(Hands Sachiko [Her tongue])

Sachiko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Human Sachiko appears)

Slend: consider youself appeased (crosses arms)

Human Sachiko: (whimper) I'M SORRY TO EVERYONE I HURT! FORGIVE ME!

smile: go to heaven now (if that's what you believe)

Both Sachiko's: (bright light) (disappears)

Slend: Its TIME

Froot: I AM BACK

(GET YOUR SCRAPS!)

ALL:

sachiko we beg of yuo sachiko we beg of yuo sachiko we beg of yuo sachiko we beg of yuo SACHIKO WE BEG OF YUO

(bright light)

all: (high five)

squid: hell ye

Yuki: GUYS WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE LOOK AT THE TIME YOU HAVE TO GET OUTSIDE BEFORE THE BELL TOLLS SEVEN TIMES

(RUMBLER RUMBLER RUMBLE AHHRUMBLE !1!)

BELL TOLL ONE

all: (RUN OUT TO THE MAIN HALLWAY)

smile: LET'S DANCE THIS QUAKER OATS AWAY!~

froot: (looks at smile with teary eyes and smiles)

BELL TOLL TWO

SLEND: DO YOU REMEMEBER WHICH WAY TO GO

SQUID: I THOUGHT YOU DID

BELL TOLL THREE

FROOT: THIS PLACE HAS NO DIRECTORY FUCK

SMILE: FUCK NO PANICKING

FROOT: WE'RE LOSING TIME

SMILE: I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT THE TIME!

BELL TOLL FOUR

SLEND: LET'S JUST GO DOWN THIS LONG HALLWAY

froot: oh look there's the exit

smile: we got lots of time

(peaceful stroll to the exit)

(THE ROOF IN THE OUTSIDE HALLWAY IS COLLAPSING FUCK)

SLEND: LET'S ALL JUMP ON THREE ONE TWO THREE

(ALL JUMP)

slend: ...please work...

(FREEZEFRAME)

(SUPERMASSIZE FADE OUT/FADE IN)

(quiet moment...)

(Slend's eyes crack open. The sunlight is warm on his face)

Slend: mm?

(Slend gets up and checks his surroundings. Smile, Froot, and Squid are lying around him in the classroom. Pizza taco smell comes in from down the hall)

Slend: ahhh... :)

FROOT: Oh Yeah...

Slend: oh yeah what happened with SHREK?

froot: ill tell you later

squid: oh wow... that was... ugh. let's just go to lunch, okay?

smile: you know what? when i get home i'm gonna click on 10 pop up ads.

Slend: i'm gonna sleep like a rock.

(later, Slend walks up to his house. Even though he left it eight hours earlier, it felt like he hasn't seen the house in decades)

Slenderdad: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN

Slend: Like you'd understand

slenderdad: DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME YOU ARE MY HYBRID I AM YOU IN THEORY

Slend: (turns around)

Slend: (PUNCHES SLENDERDAD INTO ORBIT) (MUSIC: PUNISHMENT ROCKET)

Slend: thank fuck

(The next day, all of the group dragged themselves to the school)

Slend: fuck suck my life rocks. oh wait yesterday :(((

teacher: BEN (here), froot (rrughh), _, Sonic (gotta go fast)

Froot: huh? you skipped SHREK!

teacher: who?

froot froot: Ya'know? He lives on 2002 Dreamworks drive?

teacher: great? now you're writing stories.

froot: holy what (checks phone) (gasp) (sees group photo of all the friends. SHREK's face is blotched out)

(at lunch)

(all look at eachother sadly)

froot: you know?

all: (shake heads yes)

(after school)

(froot is looking out the window at the sunset, Slend walks in)

Slend: soo what happened back there with the tape?

froot: well... (flashback)

froot: hmm (puts tape in tv)

-Tape footage-

froot froot: SHREK LEAVE ME ALONE SPONGEBOB IS WAY COOLER THAN YOU

froot froot: (darkening takes for for 5 seconds) (whispers in SHREK's ear)  
hey you should totally rip that paper

SHREK: (great idea!)

SHREK: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE FUCKING SAYING THAT. YOU KNOW WHAT

froot froot: what

SHREK: I'M RIPPING THIS PAPER

(SHREK rips charm doll paper)

(lightning)

Taguchi: OH SHIT A MURDER (runs) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

(muffled sound from down the hall the tape picked up) WOWOWOWOWOW

-Tape footage end-

Froot: (drops to knees) i just can't get a fucking break. take me darkening

(phone chimes a million times)

froot: huh?

inbox: lemme tell you bout mordor lemme tell you bout mordor lemme tell you bout mordor...

froot: SHREK I'M SORRY HOLY SHIT I'M SORRY

(flashback end)

froot: not sure if it was a glitch, but i like to think it was on purpose. (wipes tear from eye)

froot: Slend?

Slend: huh?

froot: did he exist? we're not making it up. He did exist right?

Slend: (inhales) -

(cuts to group photo)

THE END

CREEPY PARTY


End file.
